


El libro

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Era una táctica infalible! Bueno, hasta el momento no le había dado resultados. Ella creía que era sutil, pero ¡vaya! Tercer año de secundaria alta y todos sabían lo que sentía por Orihime, menos la susodicha. ¡Y no, que nadie la llamara tonta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El libro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.

¡Era una táctica infalible! Bueno, hasta el momento no le había dado resultados, pero prefería creer que se debía a que Orihime era una chica… especial. Y por eso la amaba tanto. Por simplemente ser el paraíso imperfecto hecho persona.

Las indirectas nunca habían sido el fuerte de Inoue, ni tampoco las directas de Chizuru. Ella creía que era sutil, pero ¡vaya! Tercer año de secundaria alta y todos sabían lo que sentía por Orihime, menos la susodicha.

¡Y no, que nadie la llamara tonta! Es que los ángeles viven en sus nubes personalizadas, así que era lógico para Chizuru que la muchacha nunca tocara tierra. Orihime estaba más allá de todo lo terrenal.

Esa mañana su corazón latió desbocado, porque si todo salía según lo planeado, Orihime finalmente le daría una respuesta. O al menos le daría curiosidad o una patada, ¿cierto?

—Chizuru-san —murmuró Inoue, algo avergonzada.

La muchacha dio un respingo en su asiento, nerviosa.

—¡Orihime, siempre tan bonita! —Ladeó la cabeza y por eso la baba comenzó a correrle por un costado.

—Te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste —se lo dio, para después susurrar bajito—, ten cuidado, Chizuru-san. Se lo pudiste haber prestado a cualquiera y adentro había una foto tuya muy… ya sabes —sonrió, volviendo a incorporarse— algo subida de tono y además un folleto sobre el amor entre chicas, y…

Chizuru asintió, radiante de felicidad. Podía ser que en esa ocasión funcionara.

—¡Oh, qué descuido! —Trató de naturalizar, golpeando reiteradas veces con la palma el libro que estaba sobre su pupitre.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamó finalmente la chica— ¡Yo no soy así y menos mal que fue a mí a quien se lo prestaste! Pero ten cuidado, hay muchas chicas malas en la escuela. No quiero que se burlen de ti o te lastimen.

—G-Gracias, Orihime. —Antes de irse le regaló la sonrisa más encantadora que en su vida hubiera visto.

Era tan lindo el amor. Pero claro, alguien tenía que arruinar su momento. Sintió el dedo de su mejor amiga clavándose en el hombro y llamándola. Dio la vuelta un poco mosqueada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Funcionó?

Chizuru alzó los hombros.

—Eso se verá con el tiempo.

—La verdad es que no entiendo cómo funciona tu mente. —La chica negó con la cabeza. Eso de andar provocando con fotos escandalosos podía funcionar con un chico, pero… Chizuru era tan particular.

—¡Ey, funciona conmigo! ¿Por qué no va a funcionar a la inversa? Es una buena manera de tentar y provocar una mente tan cándida como la de Orihime.

No supo durante todo ese año si había rendido sus frutos. El tiempo pasó, el año escolar terminó y aun así jamás se dio por vencida. Tenía fe en que algún día Orihime despertara y se diera cuenta de que su principe azul -o princesa rosa- era ella, que sólo ella podía cuidarla, amarla y respetarla.

Incluso se inscribió en la misma universidad que Orihime. Su mejor amiga le dijo que eso se llamaba "acoso", pero ella prefería llamarlo "amor insano por Orihime Inoue". ¿Y qué demonios le interesaba a ella la costura? Encima tenía que compartir el curso con el cuatro ojos de Ishida, pero no le importaba, porque el que Uryû estuviera en esa clase le daba a pensar. Era rarito, concluyó Chizuru. Lo era desde antes y no dejaría de serlo.

A veces estudiaban los tres juntos y casi nunca ellas dos solas. Es que Ishida era un maldito nerd que nunca, jamás, así estuviera internado, era capaz de dejar el estudio de lado. Y a veces era ella la que no podía y se enteraba que los dos habían compartido una tarde o una noche de estudios. ¡Qué coraje le daba entonces!

Le tocó enfermarse, porque el amor nos hace fuerte, pero no invulnerables a una faringitis. Y cuando le tocó volver a clases necesitó pilas de libros y cuadernos. Y ella que pensaba que se trataría de una carrera sencilla en la que más que hilo y aguja no iría a necesitar. Era peor que la secundaria.

De esa forma la respuesta llegó para Chizuru. Adentro del libro no había una foto escandalosa de Orihime, ni tampoco un folleto sobre el amor entre chicas. Si no una carta. Una hermosa carta de amor que versaba sobre ilusiones, tartas de judía, dioses de la muerte de pelo naranja, corazones rotos y esperanzas. Y el destinatario no era ella, por supuesto y muy a su pesar.

Con el tiempo le llegó lo más temido: Una invitación a una boda a la que no pensaba asistir, de no ser porque la habían elegido a ella como madrina junto a Arisawa.

—Maldita sea, se suponía que ese cuatro ojos era rarito —se quejó Chizuru sentada en el banco negro del jardín donde se celebraba el enlace.

Todavía le decía cuatro ojos y aunque quería odiarlo, no podía. Esos años de estudio le habían servido para conocer mejor a Ishida y concluir que sí, sería un buen marido. Después de todo no era mala persona y quería mucho a Inoue. ¡Pero no tanto como ella!

—Para que te convenzas de una vez que tus técnicas infalibles nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán —sentada a su lado, estaba ella. La única mujer que había seguido durante todos esos años el avance inevitable de ese extraño triangulo.

—Mientras ella sea feliz.

—¿Y tú?

Chizuru alzó los hombros. Hasta ese día no había reparado en ella misma, en su felicidad. Sólo en la de Orihime.

—Creo que es hora de buscarme otro nuevo amor insano. —Le sonrió con demasiado amor—. ¡Oye, eres muy linda!

La chica entornó los ojos. Seguía preguntándose por qué demonios era amiga de una chica tan rara y obsesiva. Y es que eso no se le quitaba con los años a Chizuru. Enseguida entendió las razones. Después de todo eran las mismas por las que Chizuru siguió a un lado de Orihime, contra viento y marea, enceguecida por un amor pese a saber que nunca sería correspondido.

Dicen que lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas. Menos mal, al menos todavía les quedaba eso.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Un OC medio raro, no quería meter a nadie de Bleach, o bien pueden pensar en que ese OC es una de las tantas chicas que componen el grupo de amigas que tan seguido se ve en Bleach.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
